


Burn the Bridges in Our Town

by galfridian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Sentence Meme, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/pseuds/galfridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic from the Five Sentence Meme on Tumblr. (Actual sentence count may vary.)</p><p>#1 - Abby/Marcus<br/>#2 - Abby/Marcus<br/>#3 - Raven/Wick<br/>#4 - Abby/Marcus<br/>#5 - Lincoln/Octavia<br/>#6 - Abby/Marcus<br/>#7 - Abby/Marcus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abby/Marcus (#1)

**Sometimes, watching Marcus play with her granddaughter, Abby thinks about what could have been.**

In disposition, Aurora is every bit like Clarke: Determined, fearless. Like Clarke, Aurora walked early — eager to get her hands on life.

But in appearance, she’s all Blake. Dark hair, brown eyes. Apart from Clarke’s nose — _Abby’s nose_ — there’s not a hint of Griffin in her features.

And it’s these things, her waves of brown hair and her nose, that give Abby pause. Because when Marcus swings her onto his shoulders and hands her binoculars, when they whisper conspiratorially about the little war games Aurora and her friends play, she looks like _him_.

And there was a time — a moment, somehow untouched by all that passed between them on the Ark and the days immediately after — where it was his kisses she knew, not Jake’s. A time of possibility.

She wouldn’t trade this life for that one, though. Wouldn’t give up Clarke or her years with Jake.

But somewhere, there was a piece of her that still belonged to Marcus, and she carried a piece of him, too. And now — in these years of peace, watching her granddaughter grow, seeing the people of the Ark spread out across North America — they’ve found each other again.


	2. Abby/Marcus (#2)

**When Clarke wraps her hand around his, Marcus can’t help but wonder how different she might’ve been if her eyes and hair were brown. Would she be so brave?**

It isn’t a thought he’s entertained often. On the Ark, he kept his sight on the future, on humankind having a future. He couldn’t dwell on what-ifs.

On Earth, he lives day-to-day, and there’s no room for maybes. Most days, there’s only room for what he must do, what must happen, and there’s not enough of him left to hope for more.

"She’ll be okay," Clarke says, smiles as though her mother isn’t an operating table. "Jackson is a good doctor." Said as though that settles things. It strikes him again how intuitive a leader Clarke is, how strong.

"You’re right," Marcus agrees. "Of course."


	3. Wick/Raven

**Another Grounder crisis averted, the exhausted mechanic sank into the mess hall chair sending a slight shiver through her in the chilly evening air, but before she had a moment's peace, Wick placed a half-pint of Monty's moonshine within her grasp. "You earned it, Reyes."**

Raven tilted the mug toward him, a half-hearted toast, before taking a generous swig. “I earn it every day.”

"Of course," he agreed, taking the seat opposite her. "But today, you’ve earned two." He pushed a second mug across the table to her.

"I like the way you think, Wick."

"That may be the closest you’ve come to complimenting me."

She grinned. The moonshine was already working its magic, warming her bones against the cold. “You’re not a terrible engineer either.”

"Keep talking like that," he said, leaning toward her, "and you’ll have a pint every night."

"Promises, promises."


	4. Abby/Marcus (#3)

**The air in the service bay is heavy, and Abby does not stir when Marcus turns her over, no heartbeat thumps against his fingertips.**

"No,” he whispers, pulling her to him. Despite the sweltering heat, she’s cold; although he can feel her weight against him, his arms feel empty.

From the depths of the Ark comes an ominous boom. The ship quakes, begins to tear apart, and —

— Marcus wakes just as lightning strikes. From his hole, he can just see the thick clouds rolling overhead. He draws a slow, steadying breath — Earth, he’s on Earth, and Abby is alive — and lifts his hands as the skies open up.


	5. Lincoln/Octavia

**"What did they do to you?" she asks, but what she's really wondering is who does she need to kill for this.**

Lincoln shakes his head, won’t meet her eye. He doesn’t need to tell her, really. “Withdrawal,” Clarke diagnoses, watching him shiver on the floor of the dropship.

The nightmares — and they come every time he closes his eyes — tell Octavia the rest.

"I’ll kill them," she says, kneeling in front of him. "Do you hear me, Lincoln? I’ll kill them."

He looks at her — really looks, for the first time since she found him — and for a moment, the fog clears from his eyes. “Octavia?”


	6. Abby/Marcus (#4)

**"She loves you, you know," Wick says casually, pretending to study a scrap heap while he watches Kane from the corner of his eye.**

Kane pauses, studies the scrap heap, too. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

For a Councilor, he’s a terrible liar, and Wick tells him as much. “But let’s pretend you don’t.” He kicks a stray piece of metal toward the pile. “Dr. Griffin — Abby — she loves you.”

"I take that back," Kane says. " _You_ don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Wick laughs. The thing is, engineers tend to blend into the background until you need them, and when people forget you’re there, they talk like you aren’t. “Well, no, not in detail. Just the rumors.”

(Wick knows what people think of him — good for a joke and not much more — but you don’t just joke your way into an apprenticeship with Sinclair. He knows how to do his research when it counts.

So some rumors, he can confirm: _Councilors Griffin and Kane were once friends. Kane was responsible for pressing charges against Jake Griffin. Some rumors, he’s less sure about: Jake was first betrayed by his wife. Councilor Kane was once in love with Councilor Griffin._ )

Kane laughs, a hollow laugh with neither joy nor bitterness. “Oh?”

"Don’t get me wrong, I think loving you unnerves her as much as loving her does you. But she does." (Of that last rumor, what Wick doubts is the was _once_.)

"What we’ve been through —" Kane begins, sparing a glance toward medical. "What I’ve done. Doesn’t leave room for much else."

Wick rolls his eyes, thinks briefly of Raven. “So make room.”


	7. Abby/Marcus (#5)

**"I'm so sorry, Abby," are the first words out of Marcus Kane's mouth, as if he's the one that ought to apologize.**

_Don’t be_ , she wants to tell him, _I would have left you_. Without Clarke’s plan, he’d still be trapped in that hole, and Abby would be miles away. _Don’t be_ , she wants to say, but instead she says, “Let me see your arm.”

She unravels the bandage. To their credit, the Grounders have treated his wound well. It will scar, but it isn’t infected. “Thelonius —” Marcus asks, watching her redo the bandage. Not meeting her eye.

"— is settling in at Camp Jaha," Abby says. "You’ll see him soon."

He tries to smile, but his relief overwhelms him, and he looks again at his arm. She’s finished with the bandage, but her hand lingers just below it. “Thank you,” he says.

 _Don’t_ , she thinks. “This was Clarke. The Grounders threatened to attack if we didn’t leave.” Now, she stares at his bandaged arm, doesn’t try to meet his eye. “We almost did.”

"So she found another way. Sounds like someone else." Abby glances up, but busies herself inventorying his various scrapes and bruises.

"I almost left." Not just him, but the kids trapped at Mount Weather, to save the lives of their people at Camp Jaha. I’m sorry, she tries to say, but it won’t leave her lips.

"Abby," he says. "Let’s go home, make a plan. Get our people back."


End file.
